The instant invention relates to the compounds defined according to the structure: ##STR3## wherein one of X.sub.1 or X.sub.2 represents carboxyaldehyde and the other of X.sub.1 or X.sub.2 represents hydrogen; wherein R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 taken together represent vinyl or ethylidene and R.sub.3 represents hydrogen or R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 taken together completes a cyclopenteno moiety and R.sub.1 represents hydrogen and the use of these compounds in augmenting or enhancing the aroma of perfume compositions, colognes and perfumed articles.
Inexpensive chemical compositions of matter which can provide earthy, seashore-like, green, woody, fruity and pineapple-like aromas with mossy, sweaty, animalic, woody, leathery and seashore-like topnotes are highly desirable in the art of perfumery. Many of the natural materials which provide such fragrances and contribute such desired nuances to perfumery compositions and perfumed articles are high in cost, unobtainable at times, vary in quality from one batch to another, have toxic properties and/or are generally subject to the usual variation of natural products.
There is, accordingly, a continuing effort to find synthetic materials which will replace, enhance or augment the fragrance notes provided by natural essential oils or compositions thereof. Unfortunately, many of the synthetic materials either have the desired nuances only to a relatively small degree or they contribute undesirable or unwanted odor to the compositions.
Compositions of matter having seashore-like aromas are known in the prior art, e.g., the alkadienyl pyrazines and pyrazines as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,908 issued on June 13, 1972.
The structures of the chemicals set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,908 are different in kind from the structures of the chemicals of the instant case. Furthermore, the compositions of matter of the instant application are used in order to provide fragrance nuances complimentary to those provided by the seashore aromas of the compounds of U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,908 issued on June 13, 1972.